1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical connector assembly adapted for high speed, particularly to a cable connector having locking engagement between the plug connector and a mating connector or receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,183 illustrates a plug connector includes a casing, a mating portion retained by the casing for mating with a mating connector, a pair of lock members and a pair of release buttons. The lock members are fixed in the casing. The lock members each include a resilient lock arm. A pawl extends from an end of each lock arm for engaging with a corresponding part of the mating connector. The release buttons are separately made and are pivotally mounted in the casing. The release buttons each include an actuating protrusion for engaging with the lock arm of the lock member. The release button is operable to deflect the lock arm by the actuating protrusion for disengaging the pawl from the corresponding part of the mating connector.
Said means for locking and releasing are widely used in cabled end connectors. Sometimes, said simple locking and releasing can not meet multi-function tendency of connectors. We hope to design a new locking and releasing mechanics